Since You've Been Gone
by Follow Those Owls
Summary: When Tori went missing, it tore poor Andre apart. And he'll do ANYTHING to get her back. Edited summary, same story. Rated T because I'm paranoid. *COMPLETE*.
1. The News

**Hi! So, this is my first ever fan-fic, so please review! I love to hear what people think of my story. NOT a one-shot, because I like longer stories. Anyway, this story has been bobbing around in my head. So enjoy! – crabsareamazing14**

Andre, now a senior at Hollywood Arts, walked up to the bulletin board, to see if anyone had posted the list of honors musicians yet. He hoped his key-boarding had impressed the judges. The bulletin board was over-crowded with florescent fliers and cast lists. He walked over to the board, and noticed a frayed, faded, yellowing MISSING poster. It read "HAVE YOU SEEN ME?" at the top. Andre remembered, as tears sprang in his eyes, when the bulletin board had had just copies of this poster and on every other one in school, as well as on walls all over town. Now, this single poster remained, and it was shoved in a bottom corner, too. It pained Andre to see it.

CUE FLASHBACK!

_It happened 2 years ago. It was a Thursday. Everyone, except her, was at Beck's RV, watching TV. She had said she'd had too much homework and would catch up with them later. They sat around the small TV, and as they channel surfed, a News reporter caught their eye, or should I say ear. "The missing student attends Hollywood Arts High School and-"before anyone could say anything, Cat cried out. "OOH! They're talking about our school! Someone's missing! I bet they're hiding. Check under the beds!" she said obliviously, even though there are no beds at Hollywood Arts. Beck turned it to the news channel. "She went missing around 5:00 PM from her home. The police are already suspecting she was kidnapped, since her house was ransacked and there are signs of struggle." Then a photo appeared on screen._

In the photo was Victoria Vega.

**OOH, cliffy. What happened to Tori? I wonder… no, actually, I know what happened; you don't… so keep reading! Sorry it's short, the next one is longer, I swear! I'd LOVE any reviews! **


	2. The Runner

**Hey guys! I just realized how short the first chapter was… so BONUS! Next Chapter! Also, please rate and review! Love ya! – crabsareamazing14**

There had been searches that were probably more extensive than any other abduction case that went on an entire year and then some, probably because Tori's dad was a cop. There was a whole wall dedicated to finding her at his police station. Her group of friends showed her picture at every restraint, bar, mall, store, even the odd stranger walking down the street. They all kept a picture of her on their phones and in their wallets. But no one saw Tori. It was like she'd disappeared off the face off the earth. Even Jade was upset.

ANDRE'S POV

I looked at the poster, from our sophomore year. I had finally asked Tori out the week before, and she actually said yes. I was so excited. It was a perfect week. Out of nowhere, there was a tap on my shoulder. I realized I'd pulled the poster down. "_What _are you crying about NOW?" Jade asked, her icy eyes focusing on me. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Beck gave her a menacing look. She peeked around to see what I was holding. "Oh… sorry," she said, ashamed. It took a lot to see Jade West apologize, let alone be ashamed of herself. But she knew. And she would act the same way if the situation were reversed and Beck was gone. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of bright red hair behind me. Cat was so positive it was hard to feel upset in her presence. Knowing she was trying to sneak up on me, I acted like I hadn't seen it. "Boo!" she cried. "Hey, Li'l Red, don't scare me like that!" I said with mock terror. Robbie soon joined up, and everyone smiled. Cat was one of the only people who could get the old me out when I was on in one of my varying states of grief for my lost best friend/ girlfriend. Since Tori's disappearance, I changed from the carefree musician to a tense, over protective guy whenever something reminded me of Tori. This was a step up; I used to be like this all the time. I hadn't actually thought about Tori for a while, but the poster brought up old memories. The picture really cut me up inside. Especially since I was in it, or used to be, at least. Her parents wanted the most recent picture, and the picture of me and her was taken just that morning when I picked her up. I was cropped out, but you can sort of see my arm around her shoulders. When shows like America's Most Wanted or Unsolved Mysteries wanted to feature a story on Tori, I was always in it, as her boyfriend. It would depress me for days. Even though it made more people know about Tori, I was grateful when the TV shows stopped wanting stories about her. I always had her in the back of my mind. Sometimes, I would hope this would turn out to be one of those cases that everyone thinks is hopeless and then it turns out so-and-so is really alive, like that Jaycee Lee kid, the one in the backyard for 18 years. "Dude… I know you miss her… I do too… but we have to get to homeroom," Beck said, trying to reassure me and get my butt to class. Last time I saw a cast list for another show of _Steam Boat Suzy_, since they were doing the show again, and I hid in the bathroom all morning and most of the afternoon too. I sighed and headed off, not waiting for my friends.

CAT'S POV

"Did… did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Andre didn't usually walk on me. Beck picked up the one and only remaining MISSING poster of Tori, and it clicked in my head. "He really misses her," Robbie said, and I was shocked that Rex didn't make a sarcastic comment. It was a touchy subject for all of us. Jade stopped feeling bad for him right then, though. "Well, I think he's a BIG BABY. He cries at everything now!" she growled. I knew she missed it back when Andre didn't act like this. "They dated a WEEK! Come on! It makes me actually wish Vega was here so he would just CUT IT OUT!" Jade said and then stomped her foot. "But Jadey… they were bestest friends before that!" I said, using the word "bestest" because it always cracks Jade when I say it. "Okay, okay, I miss Vega a little bit. Make that a minuscule bit. And for the sixteen millionth time, don't call me Jadey." All of a sudden, the front door burst open. A person ran through it and several teachers after them for running around in the halls and on the grounds. It's probably the only rule we have at Hollywood Arts, and that's only because Sinjin tripped and broke his arm doing it. They ran so fast it was a blur. "Do you want a cupcake? It's red velvet!" I called, pulling the tin out of my backpack. They were really for Andre; it was his birthday, and he'd seemed to have forgotten. Since he ran off, I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I gave one to this nice running kid, they must have had good reason to run. The blur didn't answer. So I threw the cupcake, frosting first, at the runner.

They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

**Who could it be? Stay tuned! Or whatever… If you review, you will get a free cupcake ambushing by Cat in your flavor of choice! Oh, and I know right now Bade is broken up, but it works in the story so they're together… should make Bade fans happy, yes? Until the next chapter… which will probably be longer… I don't know, have a nice day!**


	3. The Window

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers, jazzybizzle and joriholoc73! Also thanks to the guys who added this story on story alert and favorite stories. It's nice to know I'm NOT talking to myself over here. Okay, enough with the thank you-s, I present…drum roll… CHAPTER 3! By the way, and this goes for my other two chapters where I forgot, I don't own Victorious. If I did, I would be writing episodes and not fan fiction, duh, right?**

JADE'S POV

No, the running kid wasn't Tori.

Fat chance, and even though I'd never admit it, sometimes I wished she would come back. For Andre…not me of course, I don't miss Tori, not at all! It was Sinjin. He turned around, and the cupcake was caught in his hair and smeared all over his face. It was actually a good look for him, because you couldn't see his face and that's defiantly a plus. The teachers caught him then though (thanks to Cat's cupcake), and, true to every movie with a chase scene, he called out to us as he was literally dragged away. "Someone thought they saw Tori!" Sinjin yelled just before he was pulled around the corner. "Oh my gosh! They found Tori! Yay-" Cat began, but Robbie shushed her. "You know I hate to say this, but we shouldn't tell Andre," he said. "Why not?" Cat asked. Before I could tell her, Rex cut in. "Because he'll be a wonky if it's another false alarm!" he sneered. "So we can never tell him?" Cat said, shooting her best puppy-dog eyes right at Robbie. "No!" I said sharply, but then I felt bad for yelling at my best friend. "We can tell him if…if the police confirm they found her. It's mean to keep getting his hopes up." They all knew what I was talking about. Tori has a common look, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. There was a whole mess of Tori-sightings; it was like she was turning into Big Foot. They were all false alarms though. Andre would go to pieces every time it was just some other girl.

A little while later, I had a class with Andre where I sit behind him and I suddenly felt really _ticked off_ at him. First he blows us off, and then he won't let us celebrate his birthday (he refused Cat's cupcakes and wouldn't take anyone's presents or even acknowledge a simple "happy birthday"). Plus, the cupcake hurt too. Cat never made cupcakes for anyone except Andre, because she wants him to feel better about Tori's disappearance. She told me this, but not Andre. I'm surprised he never figured it out himself. But still, Cat was MY best friend, and if Andre is going to blow off anyone, it shouldn't be Cat. Especially if she is up all night making cupcakes for you. Cat never makes cupcakes or anything for me, and even though it's selfish and shallow, I hated that she made them for Andre and despised that he blew her off. And all over Tori. And we all knew what was most likely up with Tori, and we just wouldn't say it. _He can't live in denial forever, _I think as I tap his shoulder. He turns slowly around. "What?" he said sharply. "Happy birthday," I whisper, chickening out. It's hard to believe that I would be so worried just to drop the bomb. I AM FREAKING JADE WEST! I say _what _I want _when _I want. "Andre," I whisper-shout, and he turns around. "You know Tori's probably dead! Give up the dream!" I say. I immediately wish I could take it back. Andre's face crumples, and he runs out of the room. I put my head on my desk. This was going to blow up in my face. I turned my head to look out the window, a usually comforting sight, when I see a face peering back at me. A girl. A girl with matted hair and bruises and scratches. Unmistakably, it was Tori.

BECK'S POV

"I can't! No, I won't!" Jade cried from the passenger seat of my car. After her little comment about Tori, Andre had left school. I imagined it felt like a smack in the face to him. For moral support, Cat, Robbie, and Rex were also in the car. Moral support for Andre, that is, not Jade. Even though I love her, she had really dug her own grave on this one. Andre's mom had called in a panic, saying he refused to come out of his closet. So I was forcing Jade to come apologize. "You have to," I say calmly, and before I can say anything else, Cat launches into a story about how her brother had accidentally put a DVD in a microwave and melted it. We pulled up in front of Andre's house, and I have to literally carry Jade to the front door while she kicks and screams. Cat rang the door bell way more times than necessary, and Mrs. Harris answered the door all flustered. "GOOD! It's you. I've been trying to get Andre out of his room all day, but he said someone made a crack about Tori, and well, you know him," she said, and we all looked at Jade. "Jade's here to apologize!" Cat said happily. Mrs. Harris looked at Jade with a look of pure anger. If looks could kill, Jade would have rolled over dead right there. You practically see he smoke coming out of her ears. She stepped out of the doorway without a word, eyeing Jade as we trudged up the stairs. Jade didn't even protest.

ROBBIE'S POV

You could tell which room was Andre's easily. Besides the posters of musicians on his door, you could clearly hear him sniffling through the door. Beck grabbed Jade's hand, balled it into a fist, and rapped on the door way with her knuckles. When the door didn't open, Beck used Jade's hand again to open the door. Cat pushed past and bounded over to Andre, now moved to his bed, sitting with his head between his hands. She jumped over and put her arm around his shoulder and even tried to feed him one of her cupcakes, but all she really did was smear his face with pink frosting. I gently pulled her off the bed. There was all pink in his hair and stuff now. Beck pushed Jade in front of him.

She sat next to him. "I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered. She suddenly talked louder. "But I swear, I think I was Tori at the window today. At school. She was all bruised and her hair was matted and she had scars and stuff and didn't speak. But it was defiantly her."

We gasped.

**So did Jade REALLY see Tori at the window? And if she did, how did Tori get there and what's wrong with her? If you review you will get…. A NEW CAR! Until next time…. Au revior. **


	4. The Note

**Hey people of the internet! This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 3, jazzybizzle (who reviewed chapter 2 as well, DOUBLE REVIEWER!) and skywalkerr. This whole chapter is in Andre's POV. Okay, whatever, welcome to CHAPTER 4! – crabsareamazing14**

ANDRE'S POV

I felt my heart lift. "You…you saw Tori?" I yelled. Jade nodded. "You're sure it's her? It could have been anyone," Beck said. "No, it was Tori! Definitely her. I would know her ugly face anywhere," Jade replied, and I shot her daggers. "YAY! I MISS TORI! HAPPY DANCE!" Cat said, dancing around. It was so funny that I forgave her for shoving a cupcake in my face and then getting frosting all over my face. "Wait. Why didn't she say anything to you? And what's up with the bruises?" Robbie asked. "I don't know. Maybe she can't talk. Maybe someone punched her neck and made it too painful," Jade said, smirking at me. "JADE!" Cat, Robbie, and Beck yelled. "I'm just trying to be realistic," she defended. "Did you call the police? Report it? Tell someone?" I asked. "I called the police and asked for Officer Vega. He's one of the only police in town who still actually cares she's gone," Jade said. That hurt, like she'd stabbed me with her scissors. "What happened? Did he say anything?" I asked urgently. "He said he was really grateful and promised me a new pair of scissors if they found her. The expensive kind," Jade shrugged. There was a slight, tiny noise at the window. I whipped my head around to see a bruised, scarred, brunette girl just before she dropped out of sight. "TORI!" I screamed. "What? What did you see?" Beck asked. "T-Tori was at the window!" I cried. Cat jumped off the bed and stuck her head out the window. "Tori, oh, TORI! I don't see her. Where'd you go Tori?" Cat screamed out the window. "We have candy! Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"She was right there and then dropped out of sight. I don't know where she went," I said, saddened that she was gone. Jade wasn't kidding; her entire face was covered with black-and-blues and she had a black eye. Her once shiny hair was tangled and matted. But, despite all this, there was no doubt in my mind that Tori was the girl at the window. "This is getting really creepy," Robbie said. "Why is Tori showing up at windows?" It was a little odd. "Oh! Andre! There's a note!" Cat said, her head still out the window. "What?" I yelled, jumping off the bed and falling. I got up extremely quick and saw a piece of folded paper in the window sill that wasn't there before. I snatched it. _"So you know who I am," _the note read in a crude handwriting that looked nothing like Tori's neat cursive. _"Now I need you. I can only escape if I get your help." _I gasped. "This note…it's from Tori!" I yelled. "What? No way," Jade said, snatching the letter out of my hand and giving me a paper cut. "If Tori was kidnapped and she is somehow getting out long enough to look into windows and write notes, why doesn't she go straight to the police?" Robbie asked. It was a good question. Why go to us? "Maybe the kidnapper guy is using a tracking device. Like in the Hunger Games!" Cat cried. "I guess it's possible," I said. "If whoever kidnapped her was tracking her, he could get her if he saw her going to the police." I held the note tightly in my hand. After an hour or so of theories and Tori-rescue plans, we decided this: We'd take the note to the police and tell how we saw Tori. It has to be more than coincidences that Tori's friends were seeing the same girl at the window. The police would reopen the case and BOOM! Tori would be found. It was like a dream. I wondered if this is what the note meant by helping Tori. I hoped so. I didn't just want Tori to be found; I needed her. It would absolutely push me over the edge if we got this close to getting Tori back and then have it ripped away. I went to bed that night and had dream. In the dream, Tori had been found. She was at my house and we were making sushi. It was the best dream I'd had in 2 years. School came the next day, and I was barely paying attention; I was so excited to go to the police station after school. We'd decided to leave the note at my house so I wouldn't lose it at school. It was hidden in my pillow case. "Andre!" Sikowitz yelled, pulling me back to reality. "Get on stage and pick a group, I had a _brilliant _idea last night. "Okay," I said, walking up on stage. I chose Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade. "Okay, so Andre is dead," Sikowitz said, and I raised one eyebrow. Cat gasped. "It's just pretend," I reassure her. "And you are at his funeral. GO!" Sikowitz said. I was grateful I got to be the dead guy. All I had to do was lie on the ground and pretend to be dead. I could daydream about the things Tori and I could do if she was found instead of thinking of things I would say at funeral. The scene ended, and before long the school day ended. We all plied in Beck's car, and pulled up in front of my house. "Okay, we'll wait here, you go get the note," Beck said. I nodded and climbed out of the car and rushed up to the door. I reached in my pocket and discovered I'd left my keys in my room. I knocked on the door. Unfortunately, my grandma answered. "ANDRE! THERE'S A SUSPICIOUS CAR IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE FILLED WITH HOODLUMS!" she yelled. "Grandma, it's just my friends, I need to get, um, some money," I lie. "OKAY ANDRE!" my grandma yelled. I walk past her and reach in my pillow case. Then I dump the whole pillow case out. The note was gone.


	5. The Phone Number

**Hello my interweb friends! This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 4, jazzybizzle and SeleneDeathDealer21 (cool name BTW) Anyway, my brother's friend is here and they are arguing about if that old thing where the you have to do what your guest says (I think my brain is melting!) I don't know if you noticed, but I always have 2 reviews on each chapter. Let's go for 3 this time! Come on, you can do it! And now I proudly present…. CHAPTER 5! – crabsareamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: Once, I went out to dinner with Dan Schneider and he gave me full ownership of Victorious. Sadly, he now refuses to admit this ever happened. So, until I can prove that I own it, I don't own Victorious. **

Beck's POV

We waited outside Andre's house for 10 minutes. 20. "What is taking him so long?" Jade grumbled. "I don't know," I admitted. It was weird. Had Tori showed up in his room? Did his grandma freak out because the numbers on her clock changed again? There were countless possibilities. Expecting the worst (as you can see, Andre has a very slim tolerance for bad situations now and will usually get really upset), we sent Cat because I think of all of us, Cat is his personal favorite. I don't even think Cat understands that Tori was kidnapped. She could think Tori is on vacation in the Caribbean for all I know. She skipped up to the door, and thankfully, Andre's mom answered and not his grandma, who probably wouldn't have let Cat in. Cat was up and back in about 3 minutes. "Andre is crying. He said the note was gone," Cat said, and she looked honestly upset. "What? The note is _gone?" _Iasked. Cat nodded. We rushed up and found Andre hidden under a lump of blankets and sheets on his bed. "Is it true?" Robbie asked, and Rex conked him on the head. "No, Andre's crying because his blanket's the wrong color," he said sarcastically. "That…that n-note was our only c-chance," Andre sniffled. I noticed in Andre's hand was a picture of Tori. "Andre…." I said, trying to find a way to console him. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening. And he'd had a note – Tori had been so close he could practically taste it. And we certainly weren't helping. What could we do, tell him Tori would be alright? She wasn't. Bruised, scratched, and terrified do not add up to okay. Suddenly, Jade looked across the hall, and through the open door of the bathroom, she saw a sharp _razor_ sitting on the counter. "You don't cut yourself with that razor, do you, Andre?" she said nervously. "What? No! Tori wouldn't want me to do that," he said.

EDWARD CULLEN'S POV

Wait, what am I doing in a Victorious fan fic? Must have made a wrong turn somewhere.

JADE'S POV

Even if he insisted that he didn't cut, I grabbed Andre's wrist and dumped some water from a bottle on his dresser on it, in case he covered it up. "What are you doing?" he yelled, trying to pull his hand away from my iron grasp. "Making sure you're not lying," I said. Bu this wrist was clean, no cuts. I tried his other one too, in case he had a favorite wrist or something. Nope, nothing. "Okay, so you don't cut. Just clearing that up," I said defensively, since he was glaring at me. If he wants to believe that Vega would be upset if he slashed his wrist, than fine. Because, honestly, _I _would be really upset if he did that. I might even take all his sharp objects. "Okay, Andre doesn't slit his wrists! He probably shaves with the razor! It's not the matter at hand!" Robbie yelled. I was shocked. Robbie never stands up to me. "And it's not helping to accuse him of it," Robbie sniffed. "OOH! I have an idea! We could write a note to Tori and put it in Andre's window so next time she comes, she'll see the note and give us another one," Cat said. I blinked. "Wow, Cat…that's actually a really good idea," I said. Cat snatches a piece of bright orange paper off Andre's desk. "So she'll see it," Cat says about the color of the paper. She scribbles something on it and shows it to us. _"Hi Tori! It's your friend Cat! We sort of lost the last note you gave us and now we can't help you. Can you write another one? Thank you and kisses!" _the note read, an usually chipper note given the situation. "See?" she said to Andre. "Tori will give us another one." I thought of something. "Wait, guys, where do you think the note went?" I said. Everyone looked around. "Yeah…do you think someone was here?" Andre asked. We shrugged. "Think, Andre. Is anything different from when you left this morning?" Beck asked. Andre's eyebrows knit together. "Yeah…I don't think that orange paper was on my desk. I ran over and snatched it out of the window. On one side I was Cat's bright, happy note.

On the other, there was a phone number in the handwriting of the missing note.

"I think Tori were here," I said, my voice shaking. I held up the phone number. It was 415-789-3421. My friends gasped. "Whose phone number is that, do you think?" Robbie asked. I shrugged, and pulled out my pear phone. My hands were shaking so much that when I got to the 7, I dropped my phone and literally shattered the screen. It resembled a spider web. I jumped back. "Oh, Jadey, that happened to my brother, except he dropped it out of a 3 story window. And it was on purpose," Cat said brightly. I was so shaken that I didn't even correct her for calling me "Jadey". Andre pulled out his green pear phone, and the look on his face was so hopeful that I prayed that he didn't get burned again. He dialed and put the phone to his ear. "Come on, pick up," he muttered. A voice answered.

"Hello, you've reached Sugar Land Frozen Yogurt Shop."

**Hmmm, why did Tori give them the number to a fro-yo place? Where did the other note go? And was it Tori at all that gave them the number? All this and more answered….eventually! Please R&R! Until next time… adios. **


	6. The Owner

**OMG, 3 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to jazzybizzle, skywalkerr (to both of you, OF COURSE I put another cliffhanger, lol), and Coeur de la nuit. Did you ever notice that schools usually have bad ideas of where yo should go on field trips? Like, we're going to a place where you make stuff, and last time we went, we made, for some reason, a ping pong ball catapult. Needless to say, several people ended up in the nurse's office for nosebleeds and such. Okay, whatever, welcome to CHAPTER 6! – crabsareamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. I do, however, own underwear. Carry on.**

ROBBIE'S POV

Andre's face fell as soon as the person answered. "Oh, okay…c-can I have the address?" he asked, his voice shaking. He nodded and then hung up. "It's a number to some frozen yogurt place on Sunset Ave," he said, the tears threatening to spill over. "Oooo, frozen yogurt!" Cat exclaimed. "WAIT!" Jade yelled suddenly. "Maybe Vega didn't _want_ us to give the notes to the police. Yeah, the police might re-open the case, but it isn't going to help them find her. So maybe she came in through the window, took the original note, and left the new one in orange paper so we'd see it, and gave us a little more description." That made a little sense. "But why doesn't she tell us everything?" I asked. "Maybe if her kidnapper were to follow her and read the note, he'd kill her or something," Beck said, and Andre flinched and the word "kill". "Okay, let's go to the fro-yo place!" Cat said. "What's it called, Andre?" I asked. "It's called Sugar Land Frozen Yogurt Shop," he said, jumping off the bed. Now he had that same hopeful look on his face. "God, Andre, you have more mood swings than a pregnant woman," Jade mumbled as she sauntered out the door. "Andre?" Cat said quietly. "Yeah, Li'l Red?" he asked. "Are we going to find Tori?" Cat asked, he eyes as big as dinner plates. "I hope so," Andre answered. We all got into Beck's car, and Beck used the GPS app on his pear phone to find the fro-yo place, while Jade complained that she didn't like the voice on the GPS. "Well, I don't like the voice," she said. Beck let out a long, exasperated sigh. "It's a ROBOT. It's not even a real girl!" he yelled. "Don't snap at me, Beckett," Jade said. "You started it, Jadelyn," he replied.

They went on like that the entire way there.

"That's it!" Andre yelled, pointing at a frozen yogurt shop wildly. It was baby blue, and had an awning that was bright pink and white striped. The letters above it said "SWEET DREAMS FROZEN YOGURT" in rainbow ordered colors. Andre practically leaped out of the car, and Cat followed, both for different reasons, Andre to question the owner, and Cat because, well, Cat wanted fro-yo.

We all walked into the store and went up to the counter. "Hi, kids. What would you like today?" the person at the counter asked. "Can we speak to the owner?" Andre asked his face completely serious. The employee dropped the fake smile and ran into a back room.

ANDRE'S POV

A tall man in a suit (which was weird, considering it was a frozen yogurt place) walked up and took the place of the frazzled employee. "Yes?" he said, and he was really tall, towering over my friends and me. I took an automatic step back. "Does the name Tori Vega mean anything to you?" I asked, not letting my fear of this guy show. "No," the guy answered, his face barely changing. "Does this girl look familiar?" I asked, pulling up the picture of Tori on my pear phone and shoving it into the guy's face. The guy looked alarmed "N-no," he stammered. "YOU'RE LYING!" Jade yelled. The guy tried to run back into the back room, put jade grabbed his arm in the same iron grasp she had me in when she dumped that water bottle on me in the last chapter. The guy finally broke down. "That girl… there were 2 guys who pulled up in front of this place. They got out, going get something from the convenience store across the street, and they looked the door from the outside. It was late, about 9 or 10, and I was closing up shop when I noticed a girl banging on the windows the car. When she noticed me, she kept mouthing help. But the guys came out of the store then, so I pretended that I hadn't seen her. You have to understand, these were big, muscled, guys, even bigger than me, so I just ran back into my store. They drove off then. But I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that girl in the car is the same girl on your phone," the owner said. "YOU SAW HER AND DIDN'T HELP HER? HOW DARE YOU! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS OPEN THE DOOR! THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Andre screamed. "Woah, Woah, buddy, calm down, I'm sorry about your girl, but-" The guy began, but Andre cut him off. "I LOVE HER! HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, AND I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOUR FROZEN YOGURT PLACE CRASHES AND BURNS! I HOPE YOU END UP ON THE STREETS! I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS IN HERE EVER AGAIN!" Andre yelled, running out the door. We all followed after him, giving the owner dirty looks. "And you'll never see Mr. Longneck in here either!" Cat said as she ran out the door. "I curled up on a seat cushion in Beck's car and cried. "you know, one good thing did come out of this," Beck said. "What?" I sniffed. "After you stormed out, I asked the guy for a description of Tori's kidnappers and recorded it. That will help the police find her, and it's probably why she sent us here."

That actually made sense. I should have done that.

Upset, I scrolled through my photos on my phone. I got to the most recent one, and gasped. This picture was _not _here before.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

The picture was of a bruised, scratched, messy, black-eyed Tori.


	7. The Text

**Hey! I want to thank my 3 reviewers of chapter 6, jazzybizzle, skywalkerr, and Coeur de la nuit (no, I haven't been to water treatment plant for a field trip, lol)! By the way, to my amazing story alert/ favorite friends, if you like the story, I want to know what you like about it! REVIEW PLEASE! There was no update yesterday because I got really caught up in Catching Fire (Woof is so funny). The beginning of this chapter is written in NOBODY'S POV. I now give you….. CHAPTER 7!- crabsareamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. So, if you ever see this, Dan Schneider, don't sue. Please.**

Everyone gathered around Andre's phone to the picture. In it, instead of Tori's pretty, perfect face, they saw the new, bruised, messed-up Tori.

"Andre! How come you didn't TELL US you had a picture?" Jade snapped, bonking Andre on the head. "I didn't know!" Andre yelled. "Oh, I suppose Tori took it," Jade replied sarcastically. It was like Tori was a mythical creature or something. Maybe she was. The teens quickly formed a plan. Show the picture to the police, have the case reopened, and post new posters all over town, with a picture of the messed-up Tori and the regular Tori side by side. They would also put another poster, with the description of the muscle guys and an artist's rendering. Cat decided that the bottom of the poster, it would read IF WE ALL WATCH, THERE'S NO WHERE THEY CAN HIDE, because she heard it on America's Most Wanted. It was a solid plan, because someone would need to steal Andre's phone, which he kept locked firmly in his hand. It would take a flame thrower to get it.

CAT'S POV

The police station was pretty close to Sugar Land, so we walked. I skipped along the sidewalk, hand in hand with Robbie, and loudly sang a song about Tori. _"Tori is so pretty, pretty, pretty! Tori is so pretty and I miss her!" _I sang to the tune of London Bridges. "I agree with you on that one, Li'l Red," Andre laughed behind me. I beamed. Andre didn't smile as much since Tori went missing.

All of a sudden, Andre's phone went off. He read the text and his eyes widened. "What?" Beck said, reading over his shoulder. I pulled Robbie over and Jade went over too, and we all crowded around Andre's phone. The text was from, in his contact name, **Tori 3 143**. I guess he never changed the contact name. "Don't give that picture to the police. Come talk to me," the text read. "Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Andre was just staring at his phone with his mouth hanging open. Robbie was looking similar. Beck was shaking his head. "Well, answer it!" Jade said. When Andre didn't move, she snatched the phone and took matters into her own hands.

**Andre (Jade on Andre's phone):**

Where are you?

**Tori 3 143:**

In the big tree next to your window

**Andre (JOAP):**

We're coming.

ANDRE'S POV

"What is this girl, psychic? How did she know that we were taking it to the cops?" Jade said as we walked down the sidewalk after driving to my street. Unfortunately, the driveway had been taken over by my grandma's huge car that took up the whole driveway (which she doesn't need because she can't drive anyway), and the only parking spot was down the street, about 3 blocks away. Beck said that, Tori or not, he couldn't afford to get another parking ticket. I disagreed. "She probably knew that we would take it to the police. It was just coincidence that we were going there," Robbie said, Cat swinging their arms between them. We finally were in front of my house. I pushed in front and ran to the tree in my backyard. "Tori?" I said, looking around. I even looked up into the tree, just case she climbed it for some reason. But Tori was nowhere to be found.

Instead, there was a note in Tori's handwriting nailed firmly to the tree.

"_Sorry, they came. You were a bit late, and they traced me back to this tree. Love you and miss you," _the note read. "Who are THEY? Whoever THEY are, I'm going to break their noses!" I screamed at the sky. My friends ran around the side of the house just as I curled up into a little ball in the grass. "Oh, what kind of ridiculous twist happened now?" Jade grumbled. I held the note out, put refused to let her take it. It was silly, but it confirmed that Tori still loved me. A little voice in the back of my mind told me she didn't love me any more constantly. I held that note like a lifeline.

THEY'S POV (This is the kidnapper's POV)

I couldn't believe that stupid girl got out again. Lately she'd found holes in the fence, and a way to pick locks with random objects. I'd ripped her fingernails and toenails off so she couldn't use them anymore. But she always found something new to get that effing door open. I knew she loved this one kid and had found a way to get in contact with him. She'd found her phone, which I kept and used because, hey, it's a free pear phone. She had it hidden somewhere. I'd tried to beat it out of her, but she wouldn't give it up, even when she bled. And I hated this boy. I told her if she went out the police or told him to, it would be the last anyone would ever see of him. I would snap his neck if this kept up. She was giving him notes, trying to clue him in. My partner was trying to track down lover boy, and once he was out of the picture, it'd be smooth sailing. And she better not think I didn't know about the note on the tree. She'd gotten a punch in the mouth for that one.

Your days are numbered, lover boy.

**OMG, is muscle guy trying to kill Andre? Will he succeed? REVIEW! Let's go for 4 this time! Tell me what you think! I put some Cabbie in there, for you Cabbie fans. I want to thank Joriholic73, who I know personally, for giving me several ideas for this chapter and a few upcoming ones. If you like Jori, you might like his story **_**On Razor's Edge. **_**Kay kay, see you next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**(It makes my day)**


	8. The New Girl

**WUZZZ UP? This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter 7, Coeur de la nuit, jazzybizzle, Trickster1, and Mr Lyrics In My Head (NEW REVEWIERS YAYZIES!) It is also dedicated to Joriholic73 for his awesome ideas (and he claims I should apologize for putting that thing about "They" ripping Tori's nails off, but you guys are stronger than that, right?) By the way, have you ever played lacrosse on those little scooters that you have to slide around on your butt like a dog with worms or something? It's not fun. ****Also, I decided who to do the first POV from by playing a March-Madness-Victorious-Fan-Fic-POV-Chooser-Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizards-Spock game with my brother.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or a pet duck. Someday…**

**ONTO CHAPTER 8!**

THEY'S POV (VERY SHORT)

I finally got lover boy's name out of her. I don't care about her name. I call her Carman in public, and Dirt at home That's all she is, dirt. His name is Andre. I don't know his last name, the pear phone doesn't have it, but it does have the name "Andre" with about 10 hearts all around it (the pear phone was hidden in the freezer, BTW) and now I just have to track him down. There's no contact picture, but there are a few pictures of various boys on the pear phone, some weird kid with bushy hair and glasses holding a puppet, another with fluffy hair, and one with short dreadlocks playing a piano.

Whoever you are, Andre, I'm going to find you.

JADE'S POV

Sitting in English bookended by Cat and Andre probably is some kind of punishment. The only class where you actually have to pay attention to the teacher while sitting next to Cat? Torture. Cat has the attention span of a goldfish. She constantly is pulling random things out of her desk. Take this morning for example: we'd been in class 10 minutes, waiting for the late teacher, and Cat had already taken out a giant gobstopper, a Webkinz frog, a portable juicer from Sky Store, a few limes and lemons that she claimed were in intergalactic war, a bag full of rags, and her pear pad numerous times to tell me or Andre or the class or no one in particular some random fact. "Did you know that if you put enough pressure on it, peanut butter can be converted into a diamond?" she said. I love Cat, but sometimes she's just a huge ditz. Thankfully the teacher walked in right then. "Class," he said. "We have a new student today, she should be coming any minute- wait, her she is," the teacher said as a blonde girl walked in. "Class, this is Victoria Simpson."

Victoria was Tori's bleach-blonde clone.

Her skin was the same shade of caramel tan, and Victoria had the same big, stupid, brown Bambi eyes. They were similar in height; their hair was even the same length, just the wrong color. And to top it all off, her name was _Victoria. _Tori without the nickname.

Andre put his head on his desk.

"Hmm, there's a seat right over there, next to Andre. Raise your hand, Andre!" the teacher called. Andre half-heartedly lifted his hand. Victoria walked over and sat in the seat next to Andre, the seat that no one ever sat in.

Tori's seat.

"Hello," she said to Andre in a quiet, musical voice. _Shut up now if you want to live, _I think bitterly. Honestly, I was surprised Andre was able to keep it together this long. He just sat with this head planted firmly to the desk, not answering Victoria. "Hi! I'm Cat!"Cat said enthusiastically, not noticing the similarities between Tori and Victoria. Victoria smiled. "I like your name, I have a Cat named Woof (**AN: After the guy in the Hunger Games, cause you gotta love him!) **At home." She turned to me. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked. I shook my head. Before she could say anything, Cat piped up. "That's Jade, and that's Andre," she said. "Hi, Jade and Andre." I half-heartedly waved. Andre didn't move, but Victoria pushed it. "Hellllloooooo?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hi," he hissed. "Did I do something wrong?" Victoria asked Cat, but Andre answered. "Existing," he said venomously. "Why is he so mean?" Victoria asked. "Well, Andre had this girlfriend named Tori, and she-" Cat began, but the teacher cut her off and we had to start class. The teacher (Mr. Varner) said we had to read the poems we'd written for homework to our partners, the person sitting next to us. Andre didn't have one, and he didn't want one. "Who will I be partners with?" Victoria asked Mr. Varner. "You can be…you can be…Andre's partner!" he said, and Andre shot him a death glare. "Mr. Varner? I didn't know you hated Victoria," one kid piped up from the front of the room. "I don't! What are you talking about?" Mr. Varner demanded. "You put some girl named _Victoria _next to Andre? I'm surprised she's still alive!" another laughed. "Wait, what?" Victoria asked worriedly. "Well, you see, there was girl named, um, Tori, and she was, um, Andre's-" Mr. Varner tried to find a way to break it to her without sending Andre into a total metal break down.

"Oh, her? I heard about her on the news! Some pretty Tori Vega girl with brown hair and big eyes," Victoria said. "I saw you on TV, Andre, on the News! And Cat and Jade and some kids named Beck, Robbie and Trina," she said.

And those words sent Andre into a complete meltdown.


	9. The Basement

**HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! Guess what? I got SEVEN reviews on the last chappie, AN ALL TIME HIGH! WOOH! This chapter is dedicated to the seven AWESOME reviewers : Sandstorm1262, WOWcow, Mr Lyrics In My Head (I was like, laughing so hard at your comment about Victoria's "suspicious agenda"), skywalkerr, jazzybizzle, Coeur de la nuit, and joriholic73 (**_**grazie). **_**Sorry I didn't update, I had like, serious writer's block. ONTO CHAPTER 9!- crabsareamazing14**

**Disclaimer: I DO, in fact, own Victorious. OMG, ROTFL, LOL, YOU FELL FOR IT! Yeah, I don't.**

ANDRE'S POV

I was curled up on the floor of the English room, and no matter how much begging, coaxing, bribing, whatever, was EVER going to get me up. That stupid, bleach blonde, idiotic, retarded, she-dummy Victoria must be the most insensitive person on earth. You don't talk like that to someone who had practically their entire future stripped away. I'm not kidding about my future. I don't date. Seriously, if someone (like Beck, who did this to me ALL THE TIME) sets me up on a blind date, they have to pretend it's something else, and if I even go, I don't talk to her. I just sit there. If I haven't known Jade and Cat for so long, I would probably stopped hanging out with them. Robbie told me I'm acting like Bella in New Moon, whatever that's supposed to mean. I could hear the voices above me talking. "Way to go, ninny. Now he's curled up on the floor like he's dead!" I heard Jade growl at Victoria. "What? He's being a baby! She's probably dead! Who cares about that ugly skunk bag! Maybe this _Andre _should go out with ME! I'm cuter, and more talented, and smarter, and-" Victoria sniveled, and even though you're not supposed to hit girls, I got up, looked her in the eye, and slapped her across the face.

Everyone gasped, and she stepped back, revealing a red mark in the shape of a hand imprinted on her face.

It was the moment she started trashing Tori that it became clear they were nothing alike. Tori would NEVER say anything like that about anyone.

Suddenly, there was applause. Jade started it, and before long, the entire class, including Mr. Varner, joined in. "I'm transferring back to my school in Oregon!" Victoria screeched as she stomped out of the room. "Good riddance!" I called.

Revenge is sweet.

THEY'S POV

Samara stomped into the house. "I think I figured out which BRAT Andre is," she grumbled. "How?" I asked. "Well, I did like you said, went to Hollywood Arts, got my schedule, and happened to end up sitting right next to him. When I started trashing Dirt, he slapped me across the face," she snapped angrily. She pulled off the blonde wig to shake out her auburn hair. "Which one is he?" I asked excitedly. "Fluffy hair? Puppet?" Samara grimaced. "Dreadlocks." To make sure we were talking about the same guy, I pulled out the phone and pulled up the picture of the kid playing the piano. "This one?" I asked, shoving the phone in her face. "Exactly," she muttered. "He was so mean. Buddha," she said. "He's just mad that someone took away his girl," I said. _Yeah, and that someone was me, _I thought evilly. "Are you gonna kill him now? Please?" Samara asked. As bad as I might seem, Samara's my girlfriend. No one treats her like that, even if, technically, he unknowingly got his revenge on me. I took his girl, I hurt her, and he hurt mine. But Dirt is worthless. A worthless pile of trash. Samara is a gift from the gods.

"Of _course, _I'll kill him."

EDWARD CULLEN'S POV

Damn, I need a road map.

TORI'S POV (IN THE BASEMENT OF BUDDHA"S HOUSE)

I heard a door slam and high heels clicking across the linoleum kitchen floor. Samara, I think bitterly. "S-s-stup-pid g-girl," I stutter in a low voice. Ever since Buddha hit my throat with that vase, I talk in a low, slurred voice, and I now I stutter. I guess it's psychological, makes sense, from all the mental and physical abuse.

"I think I figured out which BRAT Andre is."

Oh, please, please, PLEASE be wrong. Please.

"How?"

"Well, I did like you said, I went to Hollywood Arts, got my schedule, and ended up sitting right next to him. When I started trashing Dirt, he slapped me across the face."

Oh my gosh, nice going Andre!

"Which one is he? Fluffy hair? Puppet?"

Beck. Robbie.

PLEASE be wrong. PLEASE.

"Dreadlocks."

No. NO. NO!

"This one?"

"Exactly."

Oh, no, Andre, what did you get yourself into?

"He was so mean, Buddha."

NO HE IS NOT! Andre is the sweetest guy imaginable. You just think that 'cause he slapped you. YOUR boyfriend, however, kidnapped a girl, abuses her both physically and mentally, calls her Dirt, and you allow it. Who has the nicer boyfriend?

"He's just mad someone took away his girl."

Yeah, you.

"Are you gonna kill him now? Please?"

Oh, no, please, please leave Andre alone.

"Of course, I'll kill him."

_Oh no, _I think, tears streaming down my face.

PLEASE leave him alone. PLEASE!

I suddenly hear footsteps clumping down the stairs.

"P-p-please l-leave A-And-dre al-lone," I stutter.

"Oh you want me to leave your pretty little boyfriend alone? He hit my Samara," Buddha says, evilly grinning.

I know better than to say some kind of sassy remark back.

"B-but-" I try.

"I don't care if you love him. YOU ARE WORTHLESS," he yells, hitting me with a hammer than apparently appeared out of nowhere. He then clomps back up the stairs, shuts the door, and locks it.

I curl up in the corner, crying silently.

Please don't hurt my Andre.

**Oh, so "They's" name is Buddha. And Victoria is an accomplice. What will happen to Andre? Is Tori ever going to escape? Find out next time, or in later chapters to come! Love ya!**

**REVIEW!**

**Andre would want it that way.**


	10. The Address

**Hey y'all! So I'm my iPod watching Jenna Marbles vids while I write this (Inspiring!) and this chapter is dedicated to my AWESOME reviewers: skywalkerr, Mr Lyrics In My Head, jazzybizzle, and WOWcow! I just want to say REVIEW because I have 27 reviews, but over 100 people who story alerted and favorite . Kay kay, enough of my blah blah blah, ONTO THE EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER!-crabsareamazing14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Duh.**

ROBBIE'S POV (Mostly Cabbie fluff)

I sat on the couch at Cat's house and we watched a rerun of Girlie Cow. After a while, she turned to me. "Why is Tori all bruised now?" she asked. It didn't surprise me that Cat didn't realize that Tori's kidnapper was probably hitting her. Cat always thinks the best in everyone. "Well, the person who took her has been…hitting her, probably," I say, and make sure Rex, sitting on my other side, keeps his pie-hole closed. Cat looks down. "That's sad. Poor Tori…. And poor Andre," she says, frowning. "But," I say, trying to make her feel better, "We're pretty sure that we'll be able to get Tori back from all this new evidence." Cat brightened back up. "I would like that. You, too, right?" she asked me quizzically. "Of course, everyone misses Tori, even Jade, even though she won't admit it." Cat smiled. "Jadey likes Tori, she was crying and stayed at my house for a whole week when Tori went missing." Cat suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that! You can keep a secret, right Robbie?" she asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "My lips are sealed." Cat smiled and then she peered around to the other side of the couch. "Rex?" she asked. "Maybe," Rex said. "REX!" I yelled. "Fine, fine," Rex said back. Suddenly Cat's smiled dropped. "What would you do if I went missing?" she asked, a sad expression on her face, almost in tears. I hugged her. "I would _never _let that happen," I said, kissing her red velvet cupcake hair.

ANDRE'S POV

We all were gathered in my room, trying to think of a scene for Sikowitz's class. "How about a guy gets his girlfriend kidnaps and doesn't do anything about it for 2 years?" Jade smirked. "JADE!" everyone yelled, but I knew Jade misses Tori. It was obvious. "Wait, let's just… try to give it a happy ending," Beck said, staring right at me. He knew that I wanted nothing more than a happy ending, particularity Tori being safe and happy and with me. "Okay, so the guy… oh! I got it! He goes onto the Pear website and tracks his girlfriend's phone to find her," Cat exclaims. Everyone stares at her in shocked silence. "Cat! That's genius!" I yell. She looks at me. "Really? I've never been much of a playwright," she says happily. But no one else was thinking of the play anymore. Beck had pulled out his laptop, and went to the Pear store's phone tracker. "What's Tori's number?" he asked. Jade pulls out her phone to find it in her contacts, but I beat her to it. "405 9823 0306," I recite by heart. Beck types it in. Much to everyone's delight, an address shows up. "167 Trefoil Lane! Map Quest it! Find it!" Jade yells. Cat seemed confused. "What does this have to do with the scene?" she asked. "Your idea reminded us that we can use the phone tracker to find Tori's phone, which she must have because she texted us," I explain. Apparently, Beck was going to slow finding the directions, so Jade snatched the laptop out of his hands. Then she hit me in the head. "OW! What?" I say. "Andre, you've lived here all your life, and you didn't know that Trefoil was 3 streets over?" Jade yelled. "Whatever! What's our game plan?" I asked. No one had actually thought out a plan. Show up and beat the living daylights out of the kidnapper? Drive around to get a feel for the neighborhood? Call the police and have them take care of it? "I think we should show up and smack some sense into the kidnapper," Jade said bluntly. "I second that!" I pipe up. "Why don't we call the police and have them arrest the guy?" Robbie timidly stated. "How about we actually make sure that the Pear store didn't make a mistake or if they gave the number to someone else? You don't want to break in on some old lady and give her a heart attack, do you?" Beck said, the only person who was actually being rational. "Jade likes to hurt people with scissors, of COURSE Andre wants to kill the guy, and we can't just call the police when we have almost no info," he finishes. We all hop in my car to head over to Trefoil.

BECK'S POV

"Cat, is it really the greatest idea to do the cinnamon challenge now?" I asked. Cat had swiped a bottle of ground cinnamon and tablespoon from Andre's house on the way out and was now measuring out the cinnamon to do the challenge, in the car, on the way to the potential kidnapper's house. "Here," Jade said, passing a bottle of water to Cat. "Drink this if you can't take it," she said, and with that, Cat shoved the entire spoonful into her mouth ,and spit it out immediately. "EEWWW! Why it this popular?" she shuddered. We all laughed. Suddenly, Andre pulled to a stop. "That's it!" he said, pointing out the window to a sweet little yellow house. "Really? Doesn't look like an evil house to me," Jade said. "Looks can be deceiving," Andre muttered. All of a sudden, out parked car got the attention of a big, tough guy inside the house. He looked through the window, and his expression shifted rapidly, first confused, and then recognition, and then fury. Pure fury. That made absolutely no sense because we didn't even recognize that guy.

He burst out of the house.

"YOU!" he cried, pointing to Andre. "I am SO going to MURDER you! YOU ARE DEAD!" the guy yelled. "What? Do I know you?" Andre said. The guy looked confused for a minute. "You're Andre…right?" Andre looked torn, but he nodded. The guy whipped out a pocket knife and ran towards the car. Andre floored the gas and we drove away so fast the tar smoked.

No question about it, that guy was out for blood.


	11. The Police SORRY ITS SHORT!

**Pip pip, cheerio, and all that rot! This chapter is dedicated to…. The reviewers of the last chapter… Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, Mr Lyrics In My Head, Coeur de la nuit (Glad you're back!), jazzybizzle, and WOWcow (BTW I LOVE your name!). The computer teacher at my school is so mean and she yelled at my friend for 3 minutes in front of the whole class because she printed something to the wrong printer. She also has a thick Irish accent so no one knew what the flying flip she was talking about. Enough of me… let's hear about Andre, his fragile emotional state, his kidnapped girlfriend Tori, and the guy who wants him dead! YAY! (Sorry this one is so short!) – Crabsareamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: I could own Victorious if angry Bade fans were to carry out that plan to burn down Dan Schneider's house and he left it to me in his will.**

ROBBIE'S POV

"What the hell was that?" Andre yelled while he drove. We were driving off the police station to report some sort of homicidal maniac on the loose living on Trefoil Lane. "I bet that guy was racist," Jade said. "But he knew Andre's name!" Cat yelled. We pulled up in front of the police station. Andre ran out of the car with the rest of us close behind. "I would like to report…an attempted murder," Andre said, unsure of what to call the attack. The lady at the counter looked at us, and she took us to a room where a big police officer sat. He was about 6 feet tall and had an intimidating look on his face. "These kids said they want to report an attempted murder," the lady said before scurrying down the hall. The officer looked at us. "Who almost got murdered?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Him!" Jade said, pointing to Andre. "And who, might I ask, tried to murder you?" the officer asked with one eyebrow raised. "Well, we were in front of a house on Trefoil, and this guy saw us from the window, and he ran out of his house and started screaming I was SO TOTALLY DEAD. It was really creepy because he knew my name," Andre said.

"What did he look like?"

"OOH! Let me see your phone!" Cat yelled to Beck, snatching his phone. She pulled up the "Recordings" app and played back the one where the owner of Sweet Treats was describing the muscle guy. She paused before the owner started talking about the other guy.

"He looked like that," Cat said.

"By any chance, is THIS the man you're talking about?" the officer asked pulling out a mug shot.

In the picture was the very man with the knife.

**OMG THIS IS SO SHORT! Sorry, I have writers block. REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A VIRTUAL PIE! Love ya!**


	12. The BreakIn

**Hey, my friends who read this story, how are you? This chapter is dedicated to…Coeur de la nuit (his name is actually Buddha, like the Buddhist laughing guy), Sandstorm1216, halogirl2012, and alys-b! I need your opinion, readers! Should this story have a sequel? It's dwindling down to the end, I think it will be maybe 14 chappies at the most, and I know what the sequel will be about, I just wanna know if I should write it and you will read it! Leave your opinion in a review! Love ya – crabsareamazing14**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan, therefore I don't own Victorious. I'm not even a guy!**

**(A little clarification: the first part is written after Andre floors it trying to get away from Buddha)**

TORI'S POV

The front door slams, and I curl up in a little corner of my basement where there's a thin blanket. "THAT ANDRE KID WAS HERE!" Buddha yelled, probably to Samara.

Why did you come, Andre? Bad idea!

"What? With who?" Samara cried. "He was with the fluffy hair kid, the puppet boy, and ditzy redhead, and a Goth girl in a white BMW."

Really, Andre? You brought CAT? What were you thinking? Buddha could have hurt her!

"Why did you let him get away?" Samara snapped. "I didn't try to let him! I pulled out my knife, but he was in a car, and he drove away!" Buddha snapped back.

OH NO YOU DID NOT TRY TO HURT ANDRE!

The basement door cracked open.

"Your stupid boyfriend was here," Buddha said through the crack.

I sat there trying to hide my extreme disappointment that Andre had been less than 300 yards away.

"He's not stupid," I say quietly.

"Oh REALLY?" Buddha yelled.

He began to clomp down the stairs.

He grabbed me and reeled back his fist. But he didn't punch me. He must have noticed how I wasn't scared. I have built up a strong tolerance for pain. He dropped his fist.

"I don't even know why he came. He doesn't love you. No one does. You're a worthless piece of trash that this Andre doesn't care about. If he did, he would have showed up 2 years ago," Buddha hissed, and then he retreated up the stairs. The lock clicked and the sound resounded off the walls.

Those words hurt more than any punch ever could.

ANDRE'S POV

After we learned that this guy, who was named Buddha but went by several aliases, was convicted off the kidnapping and abuse of more than 10 women, we knew we had to get Tori out of there. The guy had even killed 3 of the girls he kidnapped.

"Why don't we show up with a lot of weapons for backup, and while Buddha is gone, we go and get Tori, and if he shows up, we knock him out cold and call 911?" Jade said. We decided her plan was sound. Cat wanted to go, but no one wanted her to get hurt.

"What if he hurts you, Li'l red?" I asked. "We don't need another friend kidnapped and hurt," Beck said.

"How about if you sit outside, hidden in maybe Beck's car which is parked across the street, and if you see Buddha come back, you call me?" Jade asked. "Okie-dokie!" Cat said happily.

We waited until Sundays to put our plan in action.

As I was heading out of my house, my Grandma caught my arm. "ANDRE! THE PICTURE ON THE TV IS MOVING AGAIN!" I rolled my eyes. "Grandma, it's supposed to do that. That's what TV is." I ran out of the house after. I didn't need my grandma messing up the plan.

Because I would give anything to see Tori again. Or even hear her horrible piccolo playing.

I pulled up in front of Beck's RV.

"What weapons did Jade bring?" I asked once insider. Jade had, of course, volunteered to bring all sorts of golf clubs, knives, dart guns, scissors, baseball bats, and other things.

She passed out the weapons accordingly.

She kept an arsenal of scissors for herself, gave me a golf club, gave Beck a baseball bat, and gave Robbie a can of air freshener.

"Great. You can stab him with scissors, Andre can knock him out, Beck can hit him, and I can make him smell like a springtime meadow!" Robbie said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, his car was in the driveway.

"What do we do?" Robbie asked. "We still go in," I said.

"But he's home!" Beck said.

"So what? We have weapons. I'm with Andre," Jade said.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door.

I turned the doorknob. "It's locked form the inside," I grumble. I can sighs and grabs bobby pin out of her hair. She shoves it into the lock. It clicks.

Jade is an excellent lock picker.

She kicks the door open, and sitting at the table in the kitchen is a red-haired woman and Buddha.

"YOU GIVE ME MY FRIEND!" Jade yells at the top of her lungs. Buddha and the woman look confused, but then they recognize me. "Oh, are you Dirt's friends?" he asks wryly, with a smirk on his face. "Who the hell is Dirt? You BETTER not mean Tori!" Jade yelled, throwing her scissors at Buddha. Buddha pulled out his pocket knife and lunges at Jade, but Beck jumps in front of her and smacks him square in the face with the bat. The redhead turns to us.

The redhead is Victoria.

I snatch one of Jade's scissors and throw it at her, and it hits her arm and begins to bleed. I silently thanked God that Cat was hidden in Beck's car, parked across the street.

While Beck and Jade continue to stabs and hit Buddha and he tries to put up his own fight, Robbie and I work on Victoria, or whatever her real name was.

I hit her with the gold club multiple times, and Robbie sprays her in the eyes with his air freshener. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she pulls out a knife. "Remember me? You hit me. My name is actually Samara," she hisses at me.

Samara? Figures. I always knew that girl was evil.

She snatches my gold club and throws Robbie across the room. She pulls the knife to my throat.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot sounds and Samara rolls over dead.

**OMG, who shot Samara? And is Buddha winning against Jade and Beck? Did Cat REALLY stay in the car? Find out all this and more in the next exciting chapter! Don't forget to review! Should I do a sequel? Tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**It's Samara's dying wish.**


	13. The Rescue

**Hello and welcome to the not-so long awaited chapter 13! This chapter is dedicated to WOWcow (yep, they didn't let the police handle it because that's really boring) Mr Lyrics In My Head, sniv1993 (oooh thank you!), halogirl2012, and jazzybizzle! BTW, happy mother's day! Be nice to your mamas! Without further ado…..I welcome you to chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I used to own Victorious. I did. But I sold it for 50 cents to Dan Schneider at a garage sale back in February 2010, because I didn't think it would go anywhere. Silly me.**

ANDRE'S POV

Samara dropped the knife, and it clattered to the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground."SAMARA!" Buddha yelled, but the distraction was enough for Jade to smack him with her sharp scissors. Weird, she could have just stabbed him, but whatever.

Whatever floats her boat.

Out of nowhere, a quiet, slurred, stuttering voice rang out from the back of the room.

"N-no one messes with m-my boyfriend."

Tori, bruised, and scratched, stood holding a gun, smiling triumphantly.

"TORI!" I yelled. I ran across the room, and everyone, even Buddha, stood in a shocked silence. I guess Tori couldn't yell with her newly-messed up voice, so she just waved her hands around excitedly. I jumped over Samara and pushed a kitchen chair out of the way and then finally, FINALLY, and I made it to Tori.

I gave her a huge hug. I had imagined this moment every day for the past two years. I was like, legit crying.

But it was heaven right smack in the middle of hell.

Buddha _flipped the hell out._

"DIRT! YOU KILLED SAMARA! HOW DARE YOU! OKAY, NOW I'M KILLING YOU AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" he screamed. He came at her, but I jumped in front of her. I'd been away from Tori for TWO YEARS and he really thought I would go down that easily?

Not gonna happen.

I was just as mad as he was. So I just ran, shielding Tori all the way, to the kitchen drawers, and rummaged around in them until I found what I wanted.

A pair of Martha Stewart scissors, so sharp they come with a warning and a cover.

I threw them right at Buddha, and hit him in the cheek. "OW! OW! $%#! *&^*! #$$%!" he screamed. I took the opportunity since he was distracted, and grabbed the scissors and gave them to Beck. I took his baseball bat. I smacked Buddha over the head with it.

The sound reminded me of a watermelon breaking in half.

He collapsed on the ground, and he dragged himself over to me, and tried to stab my foot with a pair of scissors on the ground, but it didn't work and I ended up accidentally stepping on his head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Buddha howled.

Out of nowhere, I saw a brightly smiling red head standing in the doorway. "CAT?" Jade yelled. Cat was on the phone with someone, and she waved. Out of the speaker came that squiggle you hear when someone talks. "My emergency? Oh, my friend was kidnapped, and we're at the kidnapper's house, and I think there was a fight, 'cause there's blood all over the place – oh, HI TORI! - what?" Cat said into the phone, she must have been on the phone with 911.

Squiggle.

"Do I have on a dress? Yes, I do, it's purple!" Cat said.

Squiggle.

"Oh, an ADRESS!" Cat said, and then said the address. "Kay kay, bye!"

"What happened?" Beck asked. "She said that they were on their way."

As if on cue, ambulances and police officers and such showed up. Leading the procession was none other than Officer Vega. Tori pulled on my sleeve. She pointed to him. "Yes, he's here and you're safe," I told her. _Those words are better than anything in the entire world, _I thought. Tori was safe! With me! All my dreams come true! I suddenly gave her a kiss. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

Just then, Officer Vega burst in. "POLICE! YOU HAVE-wait, Tori? Is that you?" he said, flabbergasted. Tori nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave her a hug. "Are any of you kids hurt? What happened here?" another officer asked. "I think we're all fine," Jade said. Even so, we all had to go to the hospital, Tori to be checked out, and Jade because she needed stitches from getting stabbed with scissors, and the rest of us because no one wanted to leave Tori.

AN HOUR LATER

We all sat in the waiting room; Jade had new stitches on her arm, and we were waiting to hear about Tori. "Do you think she'll be fine?" I asked worriedly. "Of COURSE, Andrew, Tori will be fine. She's a fighter," Trina said. The rest of the Vegas had showed up a while ago. "It's Andre," I said. Trina then started doing vocal warm ups. "SHUT UP!" Jade yelled, irritable because she hates hospitals. "Jadey?" Cat asked. "Did you miss Tori?"

Jade put on a poker face. "No!"

"Jade, come on, you alternated between living with me and Cat crying your eyes out for a month," Beck rolled his eyes. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but then a doctor with a mustache walked in. "Are you here for Victoria Vega?" he asked. We nodded. "I'm Dr. Martin. She has quite a bit of bruises and she needs throat surgery. She also may need to attend speech therapy if she still stutters and such, but she should be fine. Most abducted people end up with a physiological problem, but she told us from writing on white board that she knew what her kidnapper said wasn't true, and that she wasn't worthless. She's very confident," he said. We all gave a sigh of relief.

"Is her kidnapper in prison?" I asked. "Yes, Mr. Buddha Pizzaro has been sentenced to 23 years in prison with no chance of parole." "Can we see her?" Robbie asked. "Yes, she's been asking for you all day. Especially someone named Andre….is that you?" the doctor said to me. We all practically ran into Tori's room. She held her hands out from her hospital bed. Cat bounded over and gave her a huge hug, followed by Robbie, Beck, and me. Jade didn't move. Tori grabbed her white board and wrote, _Come on, give Tori a squeeze. _Jade rolled her eyes, and hugged Tori.

And my world was complete.

Tori was safe, with me, and would be fine.

And she loves me.

That's all that matters.

**NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE ONE ORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! REVIEW! What did you think of this chapter? BTW, there will be a sequel to this story, and I will tell the title of in the next chapter at the ending chapter note. SO REVIEW! –crabsareamazing14**

**REVIEW!**

**FOR THE CHILDREN!**


	14. The Happily Ever After

**Hello ladies, gentleman, and extraterrestrials and welcome to the FINAL chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who ever reviewed. They are: Mr Lyrics in My Head, Coeur de la nuit, alys-b, jazzybizzle, halogirl2012, sniv1993, WOWcow, Sandstorm1216, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, skywalkerr, joriholic73, Trickster1, and SeleneDeathDealer21. It's also dedicated to the favorite and story alert guys (SORRY, I don't have your names!). Now, without delay, I present, THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Beck and Jade never would have broken up, Tori and Andre would be dating, and Cat and Robbie would probably be married.**

3 WEEKS LATER

TORI'S POV

I hate therapy.

They claim they can fix me.

I'm not broken.

Sure, maybe I was. But now I have Andre. And Cat and Beck and Robbie and Jade. And my family. And my freedom. Well, I'm still in the hospital. It's more freedom in spirit.

I think I'm repaired.

The therapist is named Marvin. Marvin is annoying. He doesn't understand why I wouldn't like talking to a perfect stranger about what went on. He makes all my guests leave, my guests being Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat, and Jade, who are at the hospital until 11:00 every night and come together immediately after school. Sometimes they camp out here over the weekend. I love them for that. BUT STUPID MARVIN liked to say they would "interfere" with my therapy. So he sent them into the hallway. I have a little whiteboard, because it hurts too much to talk from the bruises on my neck, and Marvin and I would have battles over if they were allowed in.

I would write, let them in.

"No. They will mess up your recovery."

How?

"They might make you not say exactly what you feel."

Please?

"NO!"

Since he wouldn't let me be with them, I wouldn't say anything. I would just sit there. Occasionally I would silently cry. I hated that Marvin would be here and my friends left in preparation. They hate Marvin. I hate Marvin

Who doesn't hate Marvin?

Today, Andre left his pear phone in my hospital room. During Marvin's session, he came back in to get it. As soon as the door cracked open, Marvin flipped out. "Are you one of Victoria's friends? You're not allowed in here!" he snapped. "I'm just here to get my phone! Don't get your panties in a twist," Andre rolled his eyes. "I hate that word!" Jade yelled through the door. I smiled. They all just sat against the wall outside. Andre walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. "Tori…I can't be in here," he said sadly. I gave him puppy dog eyes. Meanwhile, Marvin was having an aneurism. "GET OUT!" he screamed.

Aren't therapists supposed to be calm and soothing?

Andre tried to walk out, but I refused to let go of his arm. I took my little board, and wrote out a sentence. It said, Andre can stay as long as he wants. You are not the boss of him. Marvin rolled his eyes.

What kind of therapist was he?

"Oh, I get it. They told me about _you."_Marvin said, shooting daggers at Andre. "They told me Victoria had a small tantrum so you could be with her at all times, even more than the, er, crew out there. I don't know who you are-"Andre narrowed his eyes. "I'm her boyfriend," he said. Marvin turned to me. "Well, I don't care if you love him! He has to get out!"

Those words sounded all too familiar, and I started crying. I guess Jade heard, and she barged in. "What did you to her, you stupid therapist? If she wants to be with Andre, let her!" Jade yelled angrily, pulling out her scissors. Cat bounced in, followed by Beck and Robbie. "Hi hi!" she said. Beck ran over to Jade and grabbed her. "What happened?" he asked. "That stupid therapist made Tori cry!" Jade stomped her foot. Then, out of nowhere, Andre grabbed Marvin, put him in the hallway, and slammed the door. "AND STAY OUT!" he yelled, and Marvin took off down the hall.

I have the greatest friends.

10 YEARS LATER  
STILL TORI'S POV

I sat in my bright orange kitchen with one wall that was all windows, drinking a cup of coffee. My feet were on the table, even though I've been told a million times that it's bad manners. All of a sudden, my three year old daughter, Nicole Manhattan, or Nikki, as everyone called her, rushed into the room. Her dark hair was in braids, and her blue eyes sparkled. I have no idea where blue eyes came from. I don't have blue eyes. Andre doesn't have blue eyes. Whatever. It looks nice though, because she has a mix of my and Andre's skin.

She's just so cute.

"Mommy!" she yelled. "Look at this picture I drew!" she smiled and showed me a picture of what I think was a dog. "Is that Scissor?" I asked. We have a huge Rottweiler who's also the sweetest dog ever. He'd never hurt a fly. He was wedding present; I kept saying how I always wanted a dog and Jade gave me him. If you haven't already guessed, she named him. Nikki nodded. "It's beautiful. Here, put it on the fridge, and later you can show it to daddy," I tell her, handing her a magnet.

I smiled as she rushed over the fridge and attached it to the door. My life was perfect; I still had all my friends and the best husband ever. I had the sweetest daughter and the dog I always imagined. Sometimes I still feel bad I killed Samara. They didn't put me in jail, it was considered self defense. One day I'll have to tell Nikki the story.

But for now, I'll just enjoy this perfect piece of my freedom.

I never thought I would get to say that.

**Well, that's the end!**

**My final author's note. The thing I leave you with. Better make it good, huh?**

…**Rawr.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**NOVEMBER 2012 UPDATE: The sequel to this story has been deleted for personal reasons. It was called "The Curious Case of " in case you didn't read it before.**


End file.
